


pull me closer, watch me bleed

by fiax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Nox drew some angsty dnf, They die, based on art, ha, haha angst go brrrr, major death, no beta we die like all my main characters when im sad, or not and come cry with me in the comments, please read the tags, so brain went make it worse for yourself, thats funny, they both die spoilers, this fic isnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: Based on @planetsinpockets piece of George dying in Dream's arms. Some point in the near future I'll write chapter two of Dream dying in George's arms.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	pull me closer, watch me bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overreactingismyjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overreactingismyjob/gifts).



> im sorry ? I think ? n e ways blame nox tbh they drew the sad art my brain just went brr 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLoCw5Slkda/ this is the bastard piece that broke me this morning

“George please, don’t leave me, you can’t,” Dream sobbed, pulling the smaller boy against his chest, one gloved hand gripping the back of George’s head, tangling into the soft brown hair. “George, please I- I’m no one without you.” 

Soft brown eyes looked up at Dream, glistening with tears that would soon be wetting Dream’s clothes. A soft smile found it’s way onto George’s cheeks, “you’re everything Dream.” He coughed, spitting blood onto Dream’s chest plate, spattering the ever cheery smile there. Dream’s hand came up from where it had been on George’s back, pressing against the wound, even though he knew it would do nothing.

George’s blood was warm and dark on Dream’s hand. Droplets creating rivers through the veins and scars on his hands, marring tanned skin with a mistake Dream would never forgive himself for. 

George grasped weakly at Dream’s shirt, pale hands clinging pathetically at the one thing he loved the most, “Dream, it hurts.” George’s voice was soft, weak. Dream was running out of time. 

“I know my love, I know, I’m sorry,” the words were falling from Dream’s mouth, so many things he needed to tell George, so little time to tell him them, “George, I love you, I’m so sorry, please just stay with me, it’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.”

Dream’s face was hot with tears, he felt the lies coming, they both knew this was it, George was gone. The blood warming Dream’s leg was enough of a warning. 

Strong arms pulled George closer to Dream, his hand came up from George’s back, cupping the King’s face, streaking blood down pale cheeks. Fingers rubbing, caressing skin in a movement that they both knew comforted nothing.

_ George.  _ So soft and familiar beneath Dream, everything Dream could have ever wanted, a life he had dreamt of as a child, bleeding out in his arms. 

_ George.  _ Strong, brave and smart, everything Dream wished he had been, looking at him as if there was nothing wrong. Deep brown eyes so full of  _ love,  _ as if Dream’s mistake wasn’t the reason he was lying there, life draining out of him, staining the cold stone floors. 

_ George.  _ Beautiful and free. Thoughts of him flashed through Dream’s mind, glimmering eyes, touselled hair, a smile so bright it put the sun to shame. The thought of the pair of them, worry-free, dancing together, George lit up in a golden glow by the setting sun. George coming undone under Dream, cheeks flushed and hair spread in a dark halo around him. 

_ George.  _ Pale and weak and losing. His grip on Dream’s shirt loosening, his hand slipping lower down his love’s chest, grabbing meekly at the gathering by his waist.

“Dream, I love-” George coughed again, more blood dribbling down his chin. “I love you.”

His last words were barely a whisper, stealing the last breath from George’s lungs, but Dream heard them as clear as when George first told him. When George’s crown was too large for him, when brown hair flopped over glimmering eyes and young lovers raced through golden fields. 

George’s crown lay on the floor now, resting innocently on the floor behind them. It had fallen when George did, only Dream didn’t catch the crown, his arms reached for something else, something his body and soul called for, the man from who he drew his gravity. 

Broken sobs echoed around the castle, broken screams, only muffled by George’s body, by Dream pressing his face into the boy, as if he could scream the life back into him. But Dream was no God. 

Dream wasn’t even favoured by the Gods. The golden-haired boy thought sourly of the Gods as George turned cold in his arms, as the blood dried onto his clothes. The red that stained his hands turned dark and cold, cracking as Dream grasped at George, unable to be pulled away. A broken boy and a broken body.

Dream had run out of time, and now he was paying the price.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any gramatical errors or anything, I don't read my work once I've written it, especially when I'm this tired. 
> 
> Nox. I am also working on whore x homewrecker, however when I saw your post this morning I nearly cried in my office so I decided i'd make the pain worse by dragging it out. The next piece will be longer and I'll be less sleep-deprived. 
> 
> I've got a work coming in soon for the other fic I'm doing, go check it out if you haven't already ;)


End file.
